


I Hope You Have an Exit Plan

by BaileyBuniBundles



Series: An Ex-Navy Seal and a New Jersey Sniper [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Car Worship, Cigars, Criminal Danny "Danno" Williams, M/M, Saving Steve's Ass Is Danny's Job Actually, Street Racing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:29:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3810433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaileyBuniBundles/pseuds/BaileyBuniBundles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every time Steve gets himself into a tough situation, he can always count on Danny to take out the bad guys at the best moment. Now Steve just has to say thank you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hope You Have an Exit Plan

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm just going to be posting these little situation fics about what would happen because of the first fic Target Acquired. They are NOT in chronological order but I will let you know if there is anything significant you need to know.
> 
> For this fic Grace is 15 and Steve and Danny have been together for 2.5 years!

Steve slowly approached the man standing in front of the hospital,make it clear that he didn't have any weapons on him and he wasn't trying to pull a fast one. The rugged man had his burly arms around a young woman who had fear etched onto her face. The man was Henry Smith a middle aged college science professor who had been selling his experiments, a homemade bomb that had never been seen before and it's death toll would be in the thousands, to the Russians.

When his wife, the woman currently in his arms with a gun pointed to her head,found out she went to Five-0 but Henry stopped her by crashing their cars together in an intersection. She was left to bleed out in the car but he fled,going back to the house and destroying all of his files. While recouping in the hospital, Five-0 tried to track Henry down but he had taken her out of the hospital, gun raised. Five-0 was immediately alerted and told that the man demanded a plane off of the island and ten thousand dollars. Steve told him that he could grant neither of his requests,not taking that well, he shot an HPD officer who had strayed too close to the perimeter.

Steve was then thrown into "Seal mode" ,which is what Danny liked to call it when he started to make stupid decisions, and told Henry that he should let his wife go, that she has nothing to do with it, and take him instead. Steve's judgment was getting hazy and he wasn't thinking about the consequences of his erratic actions, making Danny roll his eyes on the terrace and grumble to himself.

Walking towards the frantic man he assured him that he would try his best to meet his demands but in the mean time he had to give him some leeway, show Steve that he could still be reasonable and let his wife go and Steve would take his place. Knowing that he was not going to be getting off this island with his freedom, Henry accepted his offer, thinking that if he was going to go down then he was taking a decorated Navy Seal with him. As Steve started to kneel on the ground next to Henry trying to ask him about why he had sold his bomb to the Russians and if he really wanted to do this.

Smirking Henry just raised the Colt from his waist and rested it directly on the back of Steve's skull and laughed. "You and I aren't so different Commander,"

Feeling lively from the adrenaline pulsing through his veins Steve smirked and replied sarcastically "Oh really? How so?"

Gritting his teeth together Henry said his final words "We're both going to die today,"

Steve's eyes widened a bit as he heard the click of the man's gun, about to force his elbow behind him and break the man's leg but a sharp whistle stopped him. Turning to face the crazed man, Steve watched as his lifeless body fell backwards onto the unforgiving concrete, a lone bullet hole in his chest that had a familiar wound to it. Whipping back around, Kono and Chin ran in front of him, pulling him off of the ground and checking his body over for any wounds,but Steve was only gazing at the opposite buildings windows and a row of terraces that extended from the glass doors.

Danny leaned over the railing, a thick cigar in his mouth, that he was busy lighting with wooden match, and a long black case settled on the ground by his feet. Taking a quick drag from the rolled tobacco, he held it between his fingers as he blew a smoke filled kiss to the Seal who was walking back to his truck Chin and Kono by his side. Strapping the case to his back and striding out of the office space, Danny threw a bundle of hundred bills on the desk of the frightened lawyer who had only just started underground dealings with the wicked men and women of the islands, and had let Danny have access to his balcony.

"I'm fine, guys really," Steve assured, fully aware that he wouldn't be standing here by his Silverado talking to the two if it weren't for Danny.

Shaking her head Kono asked "Why does he keep hanging around us? He does know that if he makes a mistake and we catch him he is facing life in prison without parole right?!"

Chin tipped his head in agreement "I don't know, maybe he gets off on this sort of thing, playing with fire and wanting to feel its burn," he suggested noticing a sudden blush that covered Steve's face. "It seems he pays the most attention to you Steve, has he contacted you other than the notes we found on the roof and the messages?" He asked, deciding to prod a little deeper, a little suspicious of his bosses reaction to any conversation concerning the blonde sniper.

"No, just the messages and roof letters, but I mean he isn't hurting anybody," Chin and Kono gaped as Steve spoke, looking between them both, "I mean this is the twentieth time he has swept in and saved my life when I did something stupid and wasn't thinking, and yeah he has killed officials on the island, that we know of, but they were all dirty and would have kept on feeding crime and corruption into the island if someone didn't stop them,"

Kono shut her mouth, deep in thought. It was true; The men didn't deserve to live in her eyes,but just assassinating them in front of cameras or their family is not the way to do it, but why was Steve so livid about this man. Sure he had taken out the men who posed threats to Steve's life but he wasn't answering for his crimes either.

Chin just shook his head,not understanding what had happened to the two other members of Five-0 to cause them to buy into Danny's distorted sense of justice.

Steve, content in saying his peace, left them saying he would see them tomorrow for the paperwork section of the job,before climbing into his truck and revving the engine. As he reached a stop light a good ways from his house he nonchalantly turned to the car next to him, having to do a double take at the sight of Danny sitting in the pitch black Camaro next to him grinning. Steve just smiled as Danny revved his engine challengingly, wanting the taller man to race him.

He laughed as the light turned green and Danny sent him a playful wink before tearing off down the street and switching lanes in front of Steve before changing between all three lanes of traffic in front the navy blue truck,making Steve laugh. As they pulled up to the next light the Camaro was back to it's original spot beside him,but Danny just stared at Steve as he pouted and playfully revved his engine.

Falling prey to Danny's game,as the light turning green Steve and Danny burned rubber down the road pushing their engines to the max as they flew by people on the street, some of who laughed and cheered along with them. Danny's 400 horsepower engine wom out though,sending him speeding past Steve and out of sight down the road to Steve's house.

As he pulled into the driveway beside the shine of the paint on the race car, he gaped at the man sitting on the hood, finishing his cuban cigar from earlier. Whistling, Danny smiled as Steve approached him, pushing his legs apart and settling in between them. Plucking the cigar from his mouth Danny blew smoke past Steve aware of how much he loved the smell of the Cuban tobacco as Steve spoke in a commanding tone "You know that you broke the speed limit back there Daniel, don't you,"

Danny let out a small chuckle before meeting his eyes and smirking "Well, officer, if that is the extent of my crimes then I guess you'll have to give me a ticket,"

Steve just smirked and replied "Our you could just pick up the tab the next time we get dinner,"

Danny laughed and answered playfully "Is that your way of asking me on a date, Commander?"

Steve grinned and muttered a small yes before pulling the cigar out of Danny's hand and kissing him, savoring the taste on his tongue. Steve pulled at the fabric on Danny's chest,untucking it from the blonde's slacks.

Laughing,Danny put his hand between them, softly pushing the driven man a distance away from him while speaking “As much as I love you trying to smother me on the hood of my car Steven, I don’t think your neighbors are too keen to the sight of a cop fucking his felon boyfriend in the driveway,”

Steve just let his head fall in the crest between Danny’s neck and shoulder laughing. “Okay, I guess the hood of a car is not ideal,”

“Yeah, especially when it’s such a prize as this one,”Danny chimed in, Steve not paying him any attention as he turned his attention to the recently shined finish,petting it appreciatively.

“But I have a great king sized mattress upstairs, would that work,” The taller man suggested, innocently.

“As great as that sounds babe, I have to go check on Gracie,”Steve pulled back and grinning at the proud smile on Danny’s face, edged him to go on “Stan called and said she had a bit of an argument with her teacher today about how her ‘Gun For Hire’ father couldn’t talk at career day,”

Letting out a loud laugh Steve clapped a hand on Danny’s shoulder “She definitely has Williams’ blood running through her veins, that’s for sure!”

Danny smiled,shaking his head at Steve’s pride for his daughter even though she had just turned 15 and had only known Steve for 2 years, and aware of the strong bond they constructed even in that short time. Leaning up, and pulling Steve’s neck down, the blonde gave him a loving kiss before pushing him off the Camaro and diving into the front seat,starting the ignition.

Steve leaned on the door smiling through the open window at the shorter man “Come back over when you’re done okay, I’ll go pick up some steaks as a thank you for saving me today,”

**  
** Danny’s expression changed from bliss to frustration in a split second “Oh yeah, and don’t think that you've gotten yourself out of talking about that stupid stunt you pulled today,” He bit out before tearing out of the driveway,glaring the whole time.


End file.
